Goku's Time is Up
あの に る |Rōmaji title =Jā na Min'na!! Gokū Ano-yo ni Kaeru |Literal title =See You Later, Everybody!! Goku Returns to the Afterlife |Number = 248 |Manga = Goku Goes Back |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = November 30, 1994 |English Airdate = October 2, 2002 |Previous = The Fusion Dance |Next = Return to Other World }} あの に る|Jā na Min'na!! Gokū Ano-yo ni Kaeru|lit. "See You Later, Everybody!! Goku Returns to the Afterlife"}} is the seventeenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-eighth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 30, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 2, 2002. Summary The episode begins with an exhausted Goku teaching Goten and Trunks how to properly perform the Fusion Dance technique. He tells them that in order for the fusion to work, the two boys have to be in complete symmetry. However, Trunks and Goten look confused. Goku then asks Piccolo to help him demonstrate the Fusion Dance. Piccolo is shocked at first but eventually agrees. After demonstrating the dance, everyone watching seems skeptical about its ability to help save the world from Majin Buu. Next, it is the boys' turn to try performing the dance. Their attempt is a complete disaster with Goten making multiple mistakes. Goku tells them to try it again from the beginning, and this time, they do much better than before. Goku instructs them to keep practicing, while an impatient Bulma watches with the others. Meanwhile, Majin Buu is enjoying his freedom and destroying whatever he wants. As he is searching for another place to destroy, he begins to feel very tired and decides to find somewhere to sleep. He flies to a small town in the countryside. The inhabitants recognize him and begin to flee. As they are running away, Buu lifts them into the air and uses his Transfiguration Beam to turn them into clay. Then, Buu clears the area with his Super Breath (or Flame Shower Breath) and begins to build his house. After a while, Buu finishes building his house and goes inside. He decides to clean up and takes a bath. After his bath, Buu puts on his new pajamas, uses the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and goes to bed. After sleeping for several seconds, Buu wakes up and acts as he has slept overnight. He then flies off, excited that that fighter will appear in only one day. Back at the Lookout, Trunks and Goten continue practicing the Fusion technique without breaks. Goku tries to get them to stay in rhythm, but Trunks stops and claims that the dance is lame. He asks Goku if he can see the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Goku agrees under the condition that they promise to learn to fuse afterward. They promise and Goku begins to transform. Piccolo warns Goku that he is going the drain the rest of his time on Earth and Goku tells Piccolo that he's already almost out of time. He first changes into a Super Saiyan, and then he ascends to a Super Saiyan 2. Finally, Goku powers up to become a Super Saiyan 3, his energy shaking the whole lookout and almost blowing Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo off the lookout. After reverting to his base form, Goku then tells Goten and Trunks to practice the fusion dance and the two both agree. Having used a great amount of energy to transform a second time, Fortuneteller Baba informs Goku that his time is up, because he used up all of his time and tells him that they must return to the Other World and Goku agrees as Goku tells Piccolo to pick up where he had left off with Trunks and Goten. Ox-King wakes Chi-Chi up and tells her that Goku is going back to the Other World. After Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin bid farewell to Goku, Goku says goodbye to everyone, giving Chi-Chi and Goten one last hug after telling Chi-Chi that she still has Goten to take care of after Chi-Chi tells Goku what is she going to do now that her first son is dead as Chi-Chi agrees before he goes and telling her that he will tell Gohan that he has said hi to her when he sees him in Other World and also tells Piccolo to make sure Goten and Trunks train hard for the fusion and Piccolo agrees. He then tells the others that he will find Gohan in the Other World, but Videl insists that she can feel that Gohan is still alive. After giving one final hug to Goten and telling Goten to take good care of Chi-Chi, Goku then takes off with Baba, disappearing in the air after saying goodbye to his friends and family, while Gohan trains with the Z Sword and Majin Buu continues his destruction. Major Events *Majin Buu uses a village full of people to create a house for himself. *Goku shows off Super Saiyan 3 to Goten and Trunks. *Goku says his goodbyes and returns to Other World. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Majin Buu's house *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Z Sword *Crystal Ball *Bath Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"SSJ3 Power Up" - When Goku shows Super Saiyan 3 to Goten and Trunks. *"New Earth Music" - When Goku bids farewell to his friends. Differences from the manga *Ox-King waiting for Chi-Chi to wake up and hoping she is in time to see Goku before he leaves is exclusive to the anime. *Goku showing Super Saiyan 3 to Goten and Trunks who demand to see it is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the scene where everyone is waving goodbye to Goku, Chi-Chi can be heard saying that she loves him. *Buu breaks the fourth wall three times in this episode: firstly, when going to the washroom and asking for his privacy; secondly, when brushing his teeth and asking the viewers to smell his breath; thirdly when he is telling the viewers that he is going to sleep, despite falling asleep for only about 5–10 seconds. *Videl tells Goku that Gohan is still alive, which foreshadows Goku discovering that Gohan is still alive in the next episode. *When Goku is worn out after showing Goten and Trunks the Super Saiyan 3 form, he has eyebrows in one of the scenes, despite not being supposed to have eyebrows in said transformation. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 248 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 248 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku volta para o Outro Mundo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 248 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z